militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Asad ibn Abdallah al-Qasri
Asad ibn Abdallah ibn Asad al-Qasri (died 738) was a prominent official of the Umayyad Caliphate, serving twice as governor of Khurasan under the Caliph Hisham ibn Abd al-Malik. His first tenure in 724–727 came in the wake of a severe defeat at the hands of the Turgesh Turks in Transoxiana. Asad tried to reconcile the local Soghdians to Muslim rule and enjoyed good relations with many local nobles, who began to convert to Islam under his influence, but failed to stem the increasing Turgesh pressure. His second tenure, from 735 until his death in 738, was a crucial turning point. Again it followed a major defeat and the almost complete collapse of the Arab position in Trasoxiana. At the time of his arrival, Khurasan itself was threatened by the rebellion of al-Harith ibn Surayj as well as by the Turgesh pressure. Asad succeeded in suppressing Harith's uprising, and eventually, in the Battle of Kharistan, in defeating the Turgesh khagan in person and turning back the Turgesh invasion, saving Muslim rule in Central Asia. Origin Asad was a member of the Qasr clan, a subtribe of the Banu Bajila, of which his great-grandfather Asad ibn Kurz al-Qasri is said by some traditions to have been the chief in the times of Muhammad, and is accounted as one of the Prophet's Companions. Other traditions, however, hostile to Khalid, report that Asad was a runaway Jewish slave. Asad's grandfather Yazid was an early and prominent supporter of the Umayyads in the First Fitna, while Asad's father Abdallah sided with Ibn al-Zubayr in the Second Fitna, but was eventually pardoned by the Caliph Abd al-Malik (reigned 685–705). First governorship of Khurasan According to Patricia Crone, along with his brother Khalid, Asad was "among the most prominent men of the Marwanid period". In 724, immediately after the rise of Hisham ibn Abd al-Malik to the throne, Khalid was appointed as governor of Iraq, with responsibility over the entire Islamic East, and Asad was named governor of Khurasan. His arrival in Khurasan found the province in peril: his predecessor, Muslim ibn Sa'id al-Kilabi, had just attempted a campaign against Ferhgana and suffered a major defeat at the hands of the Turgesh Turks and the Soghdian principalities of Transoxiana that had risen up against Muslim rule. As the historian H.A.R. Gibb wrote, this Muslim defeat "marks a period in the history of the Arab conquests. It was practically the last aggressive expedition of the Arabs into Transoxania for fifteen years, but of much greater importance was the blow which it struck at Arab prestige. The roles were reversed; from now onwards the Arabs found themselves on the defensive and were gradually ousted from almost every district across the Oxus". In this situation, Asad followed a policy of consolidation and limited military activity, focusing on enforcing Muslim control on the minor local potentates and avoiding a direct confrontation with the Muslims' main enemy, the Turgesh. Thus in 725/6 Asad campaigned against Namrun, King of al-Gharshistan (northeast of Herat), whom he forced to submit and convert to Islam, before going on to subdue the region of Ghur (central Afghanistan). In the next year, Asad campaigned in Khuttal in Tokharistan, where he was confronted by the khagan, who was called upon for aid by the local ruler, al-Sabal. One tradition holds that he retreated over the Oxus and went on to campaign with success in Ghur in the next year, but according to another he suffered a heavy defeat by the Turgesh. Whatever the true events, Asad's military ventures were only moderately successful, and most importantly failed to address the growing Turgesh menace, which with the support of the local princes threatened to expel the Arabs back beyond the Oxus. At the same time, Asad tried to conciliate the local population, hoping to prevent them from supporting the Turgesh. He continued his predecessor's policy of appointing men known for their honesty as his fiscal agents. His reforms tried to stop the discrimination especially against the mawali, the native converts to Islam, stopping the collection of the jizya from them. This measure was vehemently opposed by the Arab settlers of Khurasan, but according to Khalid Yahya Blankinship "it may have helped to discourage the Turks for a couple of years by keeping the Transoxianans on the Muslims' side". Despite Asad's efforts and his good relations with the local Iranian land-owning class, the dihqans, taxation remained a heavy burden for the subject populations, and the greed and cruelty of Arab and Iranian tax collectors alike meant that Khurasan became a fertile field for the Shi'ite and Abbasid missionaries (da'wa). Among the local nobility, Saman Khuda, the ancestor of the Samanid dynasty, is said to have been converted to Islam by Asad at this time, and Saman's eldest son was named Asad in the governor's honour. '' minted in Hisham ibn Abd al-Malik's name at the mint of Balkh, 726/7]] In 726 Asad rebuilt the city of Balkh, which had been destroyed by Qutayba ibn Muslim following a revolt, and transferred there the Arab garrison troops from nearby Barukhan. Asad also resumed, after almost a decade, the practice of sending envoys to the Chinese court, whose vassals the Turgesh were. Asad is also said to have built the village of Asadabad near Nishapur, which his descendants held until Tahirid times. Asad was dismissed from his office in December 727/January 728, when in an outburst of anger he had the chief representatives of the four greatest Arab tribes in Khurasan, the Ahl al-'Aliyah, Azd, Tamim, and Bakr, publicly flogged. Caliph Hisham demanded his dismissal, and after naming al-Hakam ibn 'Awana al-Kalbi as his deputy, Asad returned to his brother in Iraq. Second governorship of Khurasan Asad was replaced by Ashras ibn Abdallah al-Sulami (727–730). At first he continued Asad's policy of conciliation, but then reversed it, leading to the outbreak of a full-scale rebellion in Transoxiana, which, coupled with renewed Turgesh attacks, reduced the Arab presence there to Samarkand and its environs. Ashras was able to recover Bukhara, but his successor, Junayd ibn Abd al-Rahman al-Murri, presided over the disaster of the Battle of the Defile in 731, which crippled the Khurasani army. By the time of Junayd's death in 734, the Muslim holdings in Transoxiana had been reduced to Bukhara and parts of Tokharistan. These military defeats, the long-held grievances against the Umayyad government, and the forcible requisition of food by Junayd during the famine of 733 led to the outbreak of a rebellion in early 734, led by al-Harith ibn Surayj. Harith's uprising involved both Arabs and native princes, especially from the hitherto loyal principalities of Tokharistan, and spread quickly, with the rebels capturing Balkh. The new governor, Asim ibn Abdallah al-Hilali, managed to check Harith's advance on the capital, Marw, and forced him to seek terms. Early in 735 Harith, however, renewed his rebellion, and this time, whether due to pressure from local sympathizers in Marw or as an expedient way to gain time, Asim agreed to a truce with Harith and agreed to support his demands against the Caliph, all the while requesting from the latter the appointment of a new governor and the substantial reinforcement of the province with Syrian troops. Thus, in late 734 or early 735, Asad arrived once more to take up the governorship of Khurasan, this time accompanied by 20,000 Syrian troops. He imprisoned Asim for embezzling money and failing to campaign against the rebel, and immediately took the field himself, and soon gained the upper hand in a succession of victorious, if costly, battles with Harith's supporters. Asad's success was aided by his long-standing personal relations with the local Arab tribal leaders, as well as by the continuing tribal rivalries: as a Yamani opposed to the Mudari Harith, he could count on the support of his fellow tribesmen—thus most of the Rabi'ah, the traditional enemies of Harith's Tamim tribe, soon defected to him. Asad divided his forces, sending the Kufan and Syrian troops under Abd al-Rahman ibn Na'yum towards Marw Rudh, where Harith's main army was located, while he himself with the Basrans and remaining Khurasanis marched on the fortresses of Amul and Zamm. The rebel forces at Amul surrendered and were pardoned, and the garrison of Balkh followed soon after. Harith himself abandoned Marw Rudh and retreated across the Oxus before Abd al-Rahman, finding refuge with the princes of Tokharistan. With their aid, he laid siege to the major crossing point over the Oxus at Tirmidh. In the face of Harith's forces, Asad's troops dared not cross the Oxus but retreated to Balkh. However, the Tirmidh garrison managed to defeat Harith, who now retired eastwards to the mountains of Badakhshan. Asad followed up this success by the persuading the garrison of Zamm to surrender on promises of amnesty and double pay. Asad then led an expedition to recover Samarkand, which had been lost in the aftermath of the Defile. He failed to take the city, and returned to Balkh after destroying the sluices of the city's irrigation canals. In the next year, 736, Asad's forces cleared the mountains of Upper Tokharistan from the remnants of Harith's supporters. Many of the latter, including some of Harith's relatives were blockaded in the fortress of Tabushkhan by Asad's commander Juday' al-Kirmani with 6,000 men, until they surrendered. According to al-Tabari, 400 of the men executed and the other defenders, including women and children, sold to slavery. In the same year, Asad moved the capital of Khurasan back to Balkh, a decision which was being influenced by a number of factors: Balkh was the traditional capital and remained so in the eyes of the local population, it lay closer to Tokharistan, where Asad concentrated his military activities, and was settled by reliable Syrians and removed from the factional politics of Marw. At this time Asad also captured and executed one of the leaders of the Khurasani Hashimiyya movement, Ammar ibn Yazid, known as Khidash, by crucifixion. In 737, Asad led his troops again north of the Oxus in a retaliatory campaign against Khuttal, whose ruler had allied himself with both Harith and the Turgesh. While Asad captured a few fortresses and pillaged the land, the Khuttalan regent, Ibn al-Sa'iji, called for aid from the Turgesh khagan, Suluk. The Turgesh army's arrival caught the Arab troops, widely dispersed while ravaging the countryside, by surprise, and precipitated a headlong flight across the Oxus. The Turgesh followed after them and attacked and almost annihilated the Arab baggage train, which Asad had sent ahead. The timely arrival of Asad's main army saved the baggage train's remnants, before both sides settled for winter quarters. Ominously for the Arabs, the khagan remained in Khurasan instead of retiring north, and Harith now emerged from hiding and joined him. Harith now counselled the khagan to take advantage of the dispersal of the Arab army to its winter quarters, and resume his advance. Following Harith's advice, in early December the khagan led the Turgesh army, 30,000 strong and comprising contingents from virtually every native ruler of Transoxiana and Upper Tokharistan, south, bypassing Balkh, into Juzjan, hoping to raise the Hephthalite princes of Lower Tokharistan in revolt as well. In this he failed, as the king of Juzjan joined Asad, who was approaching with what forces he could muster. Asad's advance caught the khagan and Harith off guard: Asad came upon them near Kharistan when they were accompanied by only 4,000 men, the rest having scattered to plunder and forage. In the ensuing Battle of Kharistan, Asad routed the Turgesh. Harith, who fought with distinction, and the khagan barely escaped themselves and fled north over the Oxus. The Turgesh detachments south of the Oxus were largely destroyed piecemeal by Juday' al-Kirmani, ending the threat to Khurasan After his victory over the Turgesh, Asad sent an expedition against Badr Tarkhan, possibly a prince of Bamiyan in Ghur, who in the turmoil of the previous year had taken the opportunity of capturing Khuttal. The expedition was successful and Khuttal returned to Arab rule. A short while later, in February 738 Asad died at Balkh, after a brief illness. Ja'far ibn Hanzala al-Bahrani succeeded him temporarily, until, in July, Nasr ibn Sayyar was named to the governorship. Legacy Asad's second governorship was of crucial importance to the future of Central Asia. His victory at Kharistan saved Muslim rule and ended the Turgesh threat to Khurasan and Transoxiana. As Gibb writes, it was not only "the turning-point in the fortunes of the Arabs in Central Asia, but gave the signal for the downfall of Turgesh power". The khagan′s defeat was a serious blow to his prestige, encouraging his domestic rivals; backed secretly by the Chinese, assassinated him in early 738. The Turgesh realm collapsed in civil war, leaving the Muslims without a serious opponent in the region. At the same time, Asad's excellent personal relationship with the native nobility strengthened their ties to the Arab government. As Gibb writes, "he was able to attract to his side many of the more influential elements in Lower Tokharistan and the Hephthalite lands—to this, in fact, was largely due his success in the struggle with the Turks." Though this influence, which led to the conversion to Islam of several local rulers, like Saman Khuda and possibly also the Barmak, "Asad laid the foundations for a true reconciliation and Narshakhi's work amply attests the honour which later generations attached to his name", even though Gibb admits that this influence "was practically confined to the ruling classes" and was limited to the territories under direct Arab control. His successor, Nasr ibn Sayyar, was able to build upon Asad's work and restore the Arab position over much of Transoxiana, and Muslim pre-eminence over western Central Asia was sealed with the Battle of Talas in 751, and the withdrawal of Chinese influence after the outbreak of the An Lushan Rebellion. References Sources * * * * * * * Category:7th-century births Category:738 deaths Category:Umayyad governors of Khurasan Category:Muslim conquest of Transoxiana Category:History of Afghanistan Category:Umayyad generals